A display apparatus using nonluminous optical elements represented by a liquid crystal display apparatus is provided with a backlight device on the back face of a display panel such as a liquid crystal panel so as to emit light toward the display panel. The backlight device is configured with a light source such as a fluorescent lamp, a chassis that accommodates the light source and opens on the liquid crystal panel side, an optical sheet disposed in the opening of the chassis, and an inverter board whereon a lighting circuit for lighting the light source is mounted. The inverter board is disposed on a face of the chassis, the face being on a side opposite from the light source.
The configuration to attach the inverter board to the chassis is as follows: the chassis face on the side opposite from the light source is provided with a base portion partially protruding from the face, and the inverter board is placed on the base portion. The base portion and the inverter board are pierced by respective screw holes in the superposed portions, and they are screwed up with a screw so that the inverter board is held between the screw and the base portion.
Furthermore, the lighting circuit provided on the inverter board and the light source are connected together via harnesses so that electrical power is supplied to the light source.
Furthermore, there is a case where an inverter cover is provided so as to cover the inverter board. In this case, similar to the above-explained configuration to attach the inverter board, the inverter cover is screwed up to the chassis with a screw. Furthermore, there is also a case where another board such as a video control board or an input/output board are disposed on the chassis in a manner layered over the inverter board.
Incidentally, in a case of detaching the above-explained inverter board from the chassis for maintenance checkup or repair, first, the inverter cover or another substrate screwed up to the chassis has to be removed, next, all harnesses connected to the inverter board have to be pulled away, and, further, the screw that secures the inverter board to the chassis has to be taken away. These operations are extremely troublesome and take effort.
Accordingly, as a method for clearing away the troublesomeness of the above-explained operations, a method for connecting the light source and the inverter board without via any harness has been developed (see the following Patent Document 1).    [Patent Document 1] Unexamined Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2007-48715